memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Darsteller aus geschnittenen Szenen
Dies ist eine Liste von Darstellern und Darstellerinnen, die für eine ''Star-Trek''-Produktion vor der Kamera standen, deren Szenen jedoch letztendlich nicht in der veröffentlichten Endfassung eines Filmes oder einer Serienepisode enthalten sind. Lee Arnone-Briggs thumb|Lee Arnone-Brigg als Bibliothekarin. Lee Arnone-Briggs ist eine Schauspielerin, die im Film die Rolle einer Sternenflotten-Bibliothekarin an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] gespielt hat. Die Szene ist in der Kinofassung nicht enthalten, tauchte aber in der Special-Edition-DVD auf. ;Externe Links * Diora Baird [[Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Orionisches_Besatzungsmitglied_USS_Enterprise_2258.jpg|thumb|Diora Baird als Orionisches Besatzungsmitglied der Enterprise]] Diora Baird (* 6. April 1983 in Miami, Florida, USA) ist ein US-amerikanisches Model und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte ein orionisches Besatzungsmitglied der [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise]] im elften ''Star-Trek''-Kinofilm . Ihre Szene fand jedoch letztendlich im fertigen Film keine Verwendung, obwohl die Presse im Vorfeld und sogar noch nach der Kinopremiere werbewirksam über ihre Beteiligung im Film berichtete. http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/122198530719229.php http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/124289981768270.php http://www.seitenblicke.at/stars/starstories/tag/05142009/sie-spielt-nicht-in-star-trek/detail Als Model stand Baird u.a. für die Männermagazine Playboy, Stuff, Maxim und FHM vor der Kamera. Darüber hinaus hatte sie Gastauftritte in Serien wie Ein Witzbold namens Carey (2004), Shark (2007, u.a. mit Jeri Ryan und Michael Canavan) sowie Two and a Half Men (2009) und war in Filmen wie Die Hochzeits-Crasher (2005, u.a. mit Ellen Albertini Dow, Ron Canada und Henry Gibson), S.H.I.T. - Die Highschool GmbH (2006, u.a. mit Ann Cusack), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006, u.a. mit Terrence Evans und Tim DeZarn), Hot Tamale (2006, u.a. mit Mike Starr und Richard Riehle), Night of the Demons (2009, u.a. mit Bobbi Sue Luther) und The Ugly Life of a Beautiful Girl (2009, u.a. mit Scottie Thompson und Jeffrey Nordling) zu sehen. ;Externe Links * www.diora-baird.com - Offizielle Webseite * * Geneviève Bujold thumb|Geneviève Bujold als Nicole Janeway Geneviève Bujold wurde am 1. Juli 1942 als 2. von 3 Kindern in Montréal, Quebec geboren. Sie war die erste Wahl der Produzenten von für die Rolle der Captain Nicole Janeway. Sie hatte ihr Filmdebüt Mitte der 50er mit Filmen wie French Cancan oder Serien wie Les Belles histoires des Pays-d'en-Haut. Sie war ab Ende der 1960er Jahre durch ihre Hauptrolle als Anne Boleyn in "Königin für tausend Tage" international bekannt geworden, für die sie mit einen Golden Globe und einer Nominierung für den Oscar in der Kategorie "Beste weibliche Hauptrolle" geehrt worden war. In den 1970er und 1980er Jahren gab man ihr weitere Hauptrollen in französischen und amerikanischen Spielfilmen, und vor allem im Independentkino. Nach monatelangem Casting gab Paramount am 1. September 1994 lautstark bekannt, die renommierte Charakterdarstellerin für die tragende Rolle der Captain Janeway verpflichtet zu haben[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=990CE4D9123BF936A2575AC0A962958260 The New York Times vom 15. September 1994: Real 'Star Trek' Drama: Enlisting New Skipper.]. Ihr Engagement beendete sie selbst jedoch bereits am 9. September 1994, 2 Tage nach Drehbeginn für den Pilotfilm. Über die Gründe ist wenig bekannt. Die Produzenten Berman, Piller und Taylor gaben in einer Presseerklärung an, Bujold sei mit der Hektik einer Fernsehproduktion nicht vertraut und überfordert gewesen. Rick Berman meinte dazu, im Filmgeschäft sei es üblich, die dargestellte Figur zu diskutieren, Dialoge und Skript mit dem Hauptdarsteller abzusprechen, was jedoch bei Voyager nicht möglich gewesen seiTV Guide für den 8. - 14. Oktober 1994, zitiert nach www.vidiot.com. Auch sei ihr Star Trek praktisch unbekannt gewesen. Die Zeitschrift Entertainment Weekly berichtete, Bujold habe sich Gerüchten zufolge während der Dreharbeiten divenhaft benommen, habe Einwände gegen Make-Up und Kostüme geäußertOutta Space: Genevieve Bujold says Bon 'Voyager'. 23. September 1994. Sie sei zudem aufgefordert worden, die Brust auszupolsternParade Magazin vom 27. November 1994, zitiert nach www.vidiot.com. Bujold selber kommentiert den Vorgang bis heute nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Die Produzenten entschieden sich dann für Kate Mulgrew. Auf deren Bitte wurde der Vorname des Captains von "Nicole" in Kathryn geändert. ;Quellenangaben ;Externe Links * * Phillip Glasser thumb|Phillip Glasser als Ru'afo Phillip Glasser wurde am 4. Oktober 1978 in Tarzana, Kalifornien, USA geboren und ist ein Schauspieler, der in einer geschnittenen Szene aus dem Film ein Stadium des in den Planetenringen immer jünger werdenden Ru'afos verkörpert hat. ;Externe Links * Nicholas Lanier thumb|Nicholas Lanier als Techniker. Nicholas Lanier (* 1. Oktober 1974 in Oak Ridge, Tennessee, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In ist er in einer geschnittenen Szene in der Rolle eines jungen Technikers der Sternenflotte zu sehen. ;Externe Links * Brandi Sherwood thumb|Brandi Sherwood mit Wil Wheaton Brandi Sherwood (* 13. Januar 1971 in Idaho Falls, Idaho, USA) ist ein US-amerikanisches Model und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte in der -Episode ein Besatzugsmitglied der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Laut einem Artikel der deutschen Jugendzeitschrift BRAVO aus dem Jahr 1989 sollte ihr Charakter Wesley Crusher bei dem Versuch unterstützen, seine Mutter aus den Fängen der Ansata zu befreien. Die Zeitschrift veröffentlichte hierzu ein Promofoto welches die beiden Schauspieler in Uniform zeigt. Ihre Szene fiel jedoch letztlich der Schere zum Opfer. Sherwood war im Jahr 1989 bereits Miss Teen Idaho USA und Miss Teen USA als sie zu den Dreharbeiten der TNG-Folge erschien. Acht Jahre später trat sie als Miss Idaho USA bei den Miss-USA-Wahlen an und erhielt den Titel, als die amtierende Miss USA zur Miss Universe gekürt wurde. Als Schauspielerin trat sie mit Gastrollen in Serien wie Diagnose - Mord (1999, u.a. mit Zoe McLellan, Richard Tanner und Spice Williams-Crosby), Son of the Beach (2000, u.a. mit Lisa Banes und Steve Vinovich) und Fashion Affairs (2004-2008) in Erscheinung. Zudem war sie in Horrorfilmen wie Soulkeeper (2001, u.a. mit Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Brad Dourif und Jack Donner) und Shark Zone (2003) sowie dem Independent-Streifen Y.M.I. (2004, u.a. mit Diana Cignoni and Thad Lamey) zu sehen. Sherwood dürfte in den USA jedoch insbesondere für ihre Auftritte als Showassistentin in der Gameshow The New Price is Right bekannt sein, in der sie von 2002 bis 2009 auftrat. ;Externe Links * brandisherwood.com - Offizielle Webseite * Raymond D. Turner Raymond D. Turner ist ein Schauspieler. Er spielte einen Lehrer in der -Episode . Seine Szenen wurden geschnitten und er erschien nicht in den Credits. Darüber hinaus stand er unter anderem für den Film Der Prinz aus Zamunda (1988, u.a. mit Madge Sinclair und Victoria Dillard) und für eine Episode der Serie Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1995, u.a. mit Ellen Albertini Dow, Chase Masterson und Lily Mariye) vor der Kamera. ;Externe Links * Jenna Vaughn [[Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Spock_Baby.jpg|thumb|Jenna Vaughn als Spock (nicht verwendete Szene)]] Jenna Vaughn (* 2007 in San Marcos, Kalifornien, USA) verkörperte im Alter von vier Wochen den Vulkanier Spock als Baby im Film . Ihre Szenen fanden zwar letztendlich im fertigen Film keine Verwendung, jedoch wurde mit den Aufnahmen des kleinen Spocks im Vorfeld der Kinopremiere geworben. Während der Dreharbeiten bekam die kleine Jenna ihren eigenen Wohnwagen. Zwei Betreuerinnen passten auf sie auf. Zwar standen den Produzenten weitere Babys zur Verfügung, doch Jenna erfüllte ihre Aufgabe zu ihrer vollstens Zufriedenheit. Mit ihrem älteren Bruder Jake drehte Jenna, die von der Agentur Jet Set in San Diego entdeckt wurde, schon einige Werbespots. ;Externe Links * "Baby Spock" is a San Marcos Native - Artikel über Jenna Vaughn als Spock auf www.sandiego6.com en:Performers whose scenes were cut fr:Acteurs de scènes supprimées